


Sweet tea

by drabbles4gennie



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Gift Exchange, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, TKSSecretSanta2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabbles4gennie/pseuds/drabbles4gennie
Summary: Stanley convinces Xeno to make him an aphrodisiac- much to his surprise, convincing him it is solely for personal use. Though, he plans to use it for much more than that.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Stanley Snyder
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: 2020 TKS Secret Santa





	Sweet tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wisteriapillar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriapillar/gifts).



> WAAHHH THIS IS MY FIRST FIC SO ??? I HOPE I LIKE TTwTT ?????? This prompt was so,,, hot so I had to go tippy tappy and write <3 Happy holidays uwaaahh!!! This was a gift for Zoe in the TKS server uwu <3 i hope u like <3 <3
> 
> also,,, my friend who beta-ed this did so good,,, so I thank her so much ily <3 mwah

_ Get him alone - corner the poor thing and make him feel comfortable enough to take this tea, no questions asked.  _ It should not be too difficult, but by no means would it be easy. 

“I only need one vial right now. For personal use.” Stanley spoke. His calm and smooth voice hid his deeper intention for Xeno to make him a drug. Not any drug in general, no; an aphrodisiac. The liquid held potent stimulating and arousing hormones, and Stanley would be lying if he said he did not have a particular mentalist in mind to try it out on. The young man was a talented liar, and it gave Stanley all the more drive to be the one to break him.

Xeno arched an eyebrow but continued working nonetheless. “If you insist,” He began, looking up at Stanley with a bit of curiosity evident in his tone. “There may be a bit of a sweet flavor if it is given orally, will that be an issue?” 

Stanley felt a bit of pride and comfort knowing that his childhood friend was willing to trust him was such an odd request at a horrible time. Maybe he trusted him with his life, maybe he just wanted an excuse to try out his formula - who knew. “It does not matter. Although,” Stanley said as he took a drag from his cigarette. It had been resting in his mouth and completely ignored by him up until this point. “I prefer it to be as tasteless as possible.” He kept his cool demeanor but his heart was beating faster than it needed to. In order for him to do  _ just  _ what he wanted with the mentalist, he needed to ensure that he had his trust fully and would not question what he gave him. To say the least, him tasting something odd in the tea would bring out the alarms relatively quickly and put Gen in fight or flight mode. He knew enough with his claim of fame and mental abilities, that he would be aware of anyone trying to drug him. 

He needed this to be perfect.

It had been no more than 48 hours since Asagiri Gen woefully begged to join their side, claiming that he was used and abused to a barely manageable extent. The magician’s persuasion fell on death ears however, as Stanley could see past that evident mask he was trying his damndest to wear. That being said, it didn’t mean Stanley could not have fun with his mind trickery in the meantime. I mean when will be the next time a boy like him shows up?

“Shouldn’t be a problem,” Xeno stated, bringing Stanley out of his thoughts. He mixed a few things together before handing Stanley a small vial full to the brim of a clear liquid. “Here. Stay safe and have fun.” He grabbed it was a hefty smirk, nodding his direction before heading towards the exit.

“That’s the plan.”

It was not too long before dusk hit, the sun quickly retiring for the night. Stanley had finished his rounds rather swiftly today as he was excited to put his plan into play. He decided to make mint tea, the addition of the aphrodisiac and tinted chartreuse leaves making the drink look desirable. He took a whiff of the droplets of the drug leftover in the vial, content knowing that Xeno indeed made it unnoticeable. Even at any magnitude of illusion knowledge the mentalist held, there should be no way he notices it. Worst case - even if he does find out, what could Gen do to Stanley?

Two knocks rang through the hall before Stanley opened the door. He saw Gen slowly bring his attention up from the deck of cards he had in hand and up to meet Stanley’s gaze. He tilted his head with an intoxicating smile as he offered Stanley a seat next to him. “Care for a card trick, dear Stanley?”

“I came to bring you tea,” Stanley spoke indifferently as he accepted his invitation to sit next to him. “I don’t know how well you’re sleeping, but this oughta help.” He handed the tea to Gen, watching intently to see whether or not he trusted it. When he saw Gen become slightly hesitant, he pushed it up to his lips to force him to drink. “We have talented people in our rankings and you still hold value, so there is no need to be weary.” 

“...I see.” Gen placed his higher on the cup and brought it down from his face. “If you don’t mind, I can drink it on my own.” Stanley nodded before removing his grasp on his cup. He waited until he saw him take a nicely sized gulp before he crossed his legs and took out another cigarette. He was his now. “Ah, the cool tingle of mint tea I'd assume?” Stanley puffed out smoke while nodding. “I would be fibbing if I said Lavender was not my preference, but the fragrance of Mint is just divine~ even something as simple as this was too much to ask of Taiju, he was such a horrible eader-lay.” Gen admitted, rubbing one of his eyes to enhance his staged misery. “I’m glad I am away from all of those  _ cruel _ savages. And it’s all thanks to you, my dear Stanley.” He finished this sentence with another satisfying gulp.

“Glad to have ya.” Stanley responded as he took a look at the cards Gen had out on display. For the current conditions they currently lived in, they were rather well made; he’d be willing to say at a commercial consumer level of design. The art was clean and looked as if they were printed onto each card, rather than drawn out by hand over and over again. Stanley looked up to Gen, seeing if there were any derivatives from the tea as of yet. Gen stared back at him, a gentle sweet smile that could pull anyone in spread across his face. His gaze looked similar to one who had bedroom eyes, begging for their loved one to jump back in bed with them. It sent pleasurable chills down the man’s back, debating whether or not to wait for the drug to take effect. “So…” He began, wanting to keep his mind at bay. “You mentioned that you were a… what, a magician beforehand?” 

“That is correct, my dear Stanley.” Gen admitted before taking another sip of the warm liquid. “It was what I did for a living; Presenting myself on stage and entertaining the masses with my charm. I was pretty popular you see.”

“Is that right?” Stanley asked half mindedly, flicking his cigarette to get rid of the gray ashes. “Guess that doesn’t matter anymore in the new world, huh?” 

Gen sighed. “Ah, you would be  _ quite _ surprised.” He mumbled in the tea, finishing it off quickly and setting the empty cup on the table. “But the past is in the past. For now, would you like to see a card trick?” His voice purred, intoxicating Stanley more and more with each word that left his pink lips. Stanley gestured his hand to say “Go ahead.” and took one final pull from his cigarette before putting it out. He didn’t know the exact length in time, but he knew Gen would be feeling it  _ very _ soon. Gen smiled and placed his hand out with 4 cards spread between his fingers. “Pick a card, handsome…” Gen spoke, his final word slurring from his mouth. Stanley looked up to see Gen quite flushed in the face, his breathing becoming small pants and his skin becoming hot to the touch. Stanley smirked, picking a random one from his hand. “Ah… Make sure to… mesmerize - I mean memorize it. I uh…” The cards fell down as Gen raised his hand to coddle his head. “I seem to feel light-headed, I just need to…” Gen got up to head to the small bed in the corner, but Stanley stood and held his hand out to stop him “My dear Stanley if you would excuse me, I would… would like to lay d-down.” His words slurred more, increasing Stanley’s excitement. He grabbed the rope he brought with him and placed it in his belt.

“Can’t do that. You’re staying right here.” Stanley said in a dark lustrous tone, grabbing Gen’s wrists and squeezing together about his head. Gen whined at the change in the atmosphere and squirmed to get away from Stanley. But it was to no avail; Stanley was able to hold his wrists up with just one hand. He moved to kiss Gen’s neck, taking no additional time to be gentle with him. He bit down seconds later, receiving a soft cry as his reward. He pushed Gen back and watched him stumble as he tried to keep his balance. Stanley could see that the younger boy’s eyes were heavily clouded, but his primal instinct of fight or flight was still rearing to go like a blazing fire. “Try anything and you’re dead.” He said, walking up to him and ripping his haori off. Gen tried to push him away but it was clear that the aphrodisiac was finally coming into play.

“W-wait Stanley please don’t, I... ah… I don’t want this...!” His plea fell to death ears as it riled Stanley up more. He could tell that Gen was starting to get pleasure from the drug, therefore each touch he gave him was like lightning striking through his frail body. Stanley still held his hands above his head, this time pushing him on top of the bed and climbing on top of him. Gen whined more, kicking his legs around in weak defense.

“See?” Stanley said, diving back in to bite his neck. “Look at you, squirming like this. What a fucking whore you are.” He hissed as he pulled the rope from his belt and tied his wrists together above his head. “Was it the other scientist? Was he not doing a good job? Is that why you came strolling all the way to me?” Gen shook his head frantically and kept moving. Stanley took advantage of his movements and took the rest of his clothing off with ease. When he went back in to bite his neck once more, Gen jerked his head in his direction and kicked him with his knee. Stanley cursed under his breath before restraining the boy more. “Do you want this to be harder for you or not? It is completely your choice whether or not this will hurt like hell or you’d feel like you’ve been lifted to heaven. Either be the good slut you are or I’ll just force you into submission. I am content either way.” He dug his nails into his knee to emphasize his point.

“Mngh... Stanley please I… no...ahh!” Gen words were slurring more by the minute as his chemically induced lust was hitting an all-new high. It was clear that he wanted to fight Stanley to stop, but the drugged tea had other plans. He seemed to be bouncing back and forth from his mind or body taking full control of his actions and Stanley was  _ eating this up.  _ After a few more squirms it seemed as though Gen had succumbed to both the aphrodisiac and Stanley, knowing his fate was indeed to get fucked by Stanley. His panting grew as Stanley ran his hand slowly down his stomach and waist, his body reacting quickly with each touch and his cock seeping out precum.

“My my, look at you. You’re leaking so much and I barely put a finger on you. You must have been so good for him.” Stanley spoke against his neck, his breath leaving pleasuring trickles through Gen’s body. He sat up, taking off his shirt and pressing his fingers against Gen’s mouth to instruct him to suck them. “Come now, you don’t want it to hurt when I fuck you, do you? Unless,” He forced his fingers into Gen’s hot wet mouth and leaned in close. “ You’re into that sort of thing?” A smirk grew across his face as Gen closed his mouth around his fingers and started sucking. He had never done this to any prisoner but something was different about this one. Whether it was the way he so confidently entered their kingdom and Stanley felt the need to break his spirits or the way his heavy flower perfume-like scent was like a breath of fresh air compared to the stale musk filled one he had become used to, he did not know. He just knew that he wanted him the moment they locked eyes. Stanley looked down to see tears strolling down Gen’s face, but he continued to stare at him even now. He could see the guilt and frustration pool in his dark gray orbs, and his mind was probably shifting from the euphoria of the drug to wishing he was back with the scientist. “If you bite, I’ll fuck you raw.”

Gen twirled his tongue between each of Stanley’s fingers, sucking on them needily. At this point, whether it was Stanley or the other, Gen did not care. Once they were lathered well with his saliva, Stanley pulled his fingers from his mouth and pushed them into Gen’s ass, starting the process of stretching him. He was pleased to see that he was already partially stretched. Stanley let a small chuckle escape. “Did you do it right before you came running as a traitoring whore? Do they know you’re even gone? Does he  _ even care? _ ” The way Gen froze up at his words let him know that he had struck a nerve. Maybe he shouldn’t have come into the same vicinity as Stanley. 

“Please Stan ahh…! You don’t have to do this - I  _ don’t want this - I  _ w-won’t - ah!” Gen moaned as Stanley curled his fingers inside of him. He unconsciously squeezed Stan’s hips, bringing his legs higher up. He rolled his hips against his hand and increased in volume. “J-Just let me go.” He whined as a last-ditch effort to get him to stop. Stanley brought his free hand to Gen’s throat and squeezed slightly.

“I don’t recall asking. I don’t care about your tedious desires. I will do whatever I want with a slut like you.” He said, still fingering him. “For tonight, you are mine, and  **mine** alone.” He growled against his neck and removed his hand from his neck to smack his ass. Gen yelped at the sudden smack, shivering in his grasp.

“Please I -” Gen tried to speak as his guilty conscience attempted to sober him up. But with each and every touch Stan left on his skin, he felt himself succumbing more and more to the aphrodisiac’s effects. Stanley pulled his fingers out and picked up the bottle of lube he had in his pant pocket and lathered his cock up. He looked up to see Gen staring at him intently, the realization and panic soaring through his eyes. Stanley was not small in size by any means, and even with how stretched Gen was, he still would have an issue taking Stan fully. He lined himself up with Gen’s hole, watching the mentalist squirm in an attempt to move away. He was honestly surprised that he had this much fight left in him; it was evident now how strong his mindset was. “Please don’t…” Gen whispered; his legs fought against him and wrapped around Stanley’s waist, ready for him to have his way with him.

Stanley could not take his seducing pleas much longer and thrust his entire length in Gen. He felt the mentalist tense around him tightly and scream in a mixture of both pain and pleasure. He needed to break him completely. He needed to fill him up with  **his** seed. “L-Look at you, taking me fully on the first thrust? You must’ve been begging for it on the inside, huh?” He started pumping slowly at first, but after he felt a Gen’s tightness faint slightly, he increased the speed immediately. At first, he removed his legs from his waist and placed them firmly on the bed, but it wasn’t long before they returned to their previous position. Gen seemed to fully give in at this point, no longer begging for him to stop but rather continue and increase speed.

“Mnghh… Faster Stanley ahh! So big, so fucking big….!” Gen was coming undone at the seams with each and every noise escaping his mouth being a moan or gasp. His entire train of thought had been flooded with thoughts of Stanley going faster and his cock seeming to be the perfect size for him. The tea was emphasizing his lust and pleasure and making him want more. He dug his nails into Stan’s back, leaving a trail with each and every thrust he received. He had become a mess, the only coherent action being him screaming in ecstasy. “Harder, harder S-Stanley…!” He was so pathetic. Weak. Desperate.

“You want more? Fuckin’ listen to yourself. A whore. A bitch in heat-” Stanley growled, fucking Gen harder as he reached for his neck once more. He took hold and squeezed lightly. “You like t-that? I knew a bitch like you would  **_love_ ** that~” Stanley pounded harder and faster into the boy’s aching hole. Neither of them had much more stamina to spend, especially with the taboo of this exciting Stanley and the tea taking full-on effect on Gen. He knew if he really wished to do so, he could fuck the boy into overstimulation, make him whine and whimper from the intense pleasure.

Gen arched his back and rolled his eyes back in pleasure, happily taking each and every thrust Stanley served to him. His moans and gasps had become nothing more than slurred versions of Stanley’s name. After picking up speed again, Gen felt his toes curl as he cried out in pleasure and came all over himself. Stanley looked down and smirked, seeing the boy look completely fucked out of his mind. He had hair matted to his sweat glistened face and he was panting lightly. He looked like such a beautiful mess. But Stanley was not going to stop here. He wanted to push him past his limits, make him fully his. Tears strolled down Gen’s face as he could no longer vocalize his defeat. He accepted each additional thrust he got and felt himself going berserk in overstimulation. Stanley amplified his speed and felt himself coming undone at the mentalist’s tricks. His beauty, his cries, his  _ body _ was bringing him to his climax. He placed butterfly kisses on his neck and brought a hand down to squeeze his ass and stretch him further apart. After a few more thrusts Stanley came inside Gen’s pink void, his seed spurting out at random intervals. He felt himself jolting in pleasure as his orgasm ran throughout his entire body, intensifying when he realized that Gen was blissfully taking it. 

Once he felt himself down from his high and his breathing back to normal, Stanley pulled out of Gen, watching as his hole was overfilled with his cum. After a while, Gen’s moans had become obsolete as well and his small breathing pants were like a lullaby for them both. Stanley untied his arms letting Gen lay limply on the bed. After removing his stuff and putting his own clothes back on, Gen had already fallen asleep, hugging his body tightly. Stanley sighed and covered the boy up with a blanket. After igniting another cigarette he left the room and shut the door silently to let the boy fall into a sweet slumber.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on twt @drabbles4gennie!! 
> 
> AND AND 
> 
> Feel free to join the Dr. Stone shipping server! All ships are welcome!  
> We have lots of events scheduled (including gift exchanges), RP our fave ships, share headcanons, etc!
> 
> [Click here!](https://discord.gg/sknUyR3P)


End file.
